


hylia

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Identity Issues, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of unsafe binding, this is my first fic pls be nice to me (im also tired), time being an old man, trans hyrule, yes u read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and i found jesus, what aliar.
Relationships: Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	hylia

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble in this fandom..... please be gentle. its also 10 pm and i wanted this out b4 it got away from me

time isn’t really sure of who he is anymore.   
though the question remains to be this; has he ever been completely sure of it?

he rubs underneath his eyes, idly tracing the red marks of the fierce deity. 

(time wasn’t sure who he was during his journey, and he still isn’t, and it took being a fucking god to figure that out.)

(sometimes, he wonders why hylia sends fucking children on the journeys. time looks at wind -- the youngest out of all of them -- and something inside of him breaks. 

wind shouldn’t have to worry about saving the world. he should have to worry about normal kid things. or whatever they worry about now.)

he knows that hyrule is watching him from across the slowly dying fire. everyone else had long since gone to bed already, and time offered to take up the first shift, though --

that doesn’t explain why hyrule is there. 

hyrule knows that every one of them has their own habits, their own little things leftover from their journey (or journeys) as the chosen hero. 

hyrule knows that time would often glare up at the moon. he doesn’t know why, unless the stuff with the moon was serious.   
(though, with time, it’s genuinely hard to tell.)

hyrule’s chest _stings_ , and it’s not just his emotions, though he sits out there with time; offering wordless comfort. 

it’s all he can do for tonight, really. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is PARTIALLY inspired by the linked universe discord talking about trans hyrule. my twitter is [ vaatiis< /a >](https://mobile.twitter.com/vaatiis)


End file.
